


friends don't lie

by Its_Saturday_Night



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Saturday_Night/pseuds/Its_Saturday_Night
Summary: Will is gay and he only told mike who spills it to the group. He meets a guy  I'm using this to hide it from my notes cant draft it. Not complete, when complete, I'll repost it.





	friends don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid I actually get 2nd hand embarrassment form reading this.

"Its not our fault you dont like girls! That your gay!" Mike, wills closest friend, the one person he thought he could trust the most, just outed him to his best friends.  
"Mike." Wills voice broke. It broke to 1000 pieces. He looked to his friends who were watching this go down on the couch while he and Mike were on the stairs.  
Lucas' face was full of horror, like he had said something terrible.  
Dustin's face filled with shock and confusion.  
And Ryan, will's secret little crush, had came with pizza right before their argument  
mouth full of pizza, he looked surprised. Out of all the days to invite him to meet his friends it just had to be today.  
Lucas broke the silence by asking "will, is tha-" but will ran out of the house before he could say. anything.  
"Will! I didn't mean to say that!" Mike called out.  
"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" Ryan asked. He hadn't said much all night except for introducing himself.  
"I just need to go talk to him." Mike said.  
"You've done enough damage, I'll go, and just stay here." Ryan looked back at three before grabbing his bag and taking off to find will.  
He was not that far behind will before he biked into the forest. "shit." he exclaimed once will was out of his sight, realising that he would have to start running if he wanted to ever catch up to will. Ryan had followed the fresh trail of bike tires into the middle of the woods. after some time he heard yelling and sobbing that sounded like will. he continued to follow the sound until he saw will going bat shit crazy with a bat on a fort. He ran up next to Will, making sure not to get hit by the bat or any flying peices of wood "Next time, lets not use the bat." Ryan said softly.  
Will lowered his bat and turned around. For that brief moment Ryan could see all of the emotions on his eyes. he opened his arms to comfort him. He finally dropped his bat and threw himself at ryan, Sobbing.  
Ryan welcomed him with warm arms and soothing words. They stood their for a while, Wills mind going crazy, and Ryan their to support him, until Ryan said "Let me take you home." Will reluctantly let go and walked with him under the umbrella.  
Ryan could tell will was cold so he gave will his jacket and said "Hey man, I'm here for you if you need to talk, and I'm fine with you being gay or whatever your still the same will you were yesterday."  
"Thanks, it's just, when mike said that he sounded like the bullies we had a few year ago. He sounded exactly like them. And Lucas looked like someone said something terrible. They've been my best friends, and now this one little thing is going to split me away from them." When he stopped talking, his face looked down at the floor.  
"If their going to be like this to you, you don't deserve them." Ryan tried to make him feel better but no luck.  
"You wanna know a secret?" Ryan asked, hoping to lift Wils spirits.  
Will looked up at him and asked with curiosity, "What?"  
"If it makes you feel any better, in gay too."  
Will just stared at him before he finally asked "what?"  
"I'm gay, as in, I like dudes instead of chicks."  
"Stop messing with me Ryan"  
"I'm not. Im dead serious."  
"Ok, who is it then?"  
"Huh?"  
"Like, who do you like?"  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
"You can tell me. I'll believe you."  
"Ok then," ryan took a deep breath and said "it's you will."  
"Really?"  
Yea" a few moments had gone by until will had the confidence to try to hold Ryan's hand. He slowly moved his pinkie to Ryan's, hoping he wouldn't mind. And Ryan didnt mind. 

They walk to wills house mostly in silence, hand in hand, close together. 

Ryan was feeling a little awkward in the silence and tried to break it. "When did you tell mike?"

When they finally reached his house, they stopped under the porch. 

"I guess this is goodbye." Ryan said. He began to turn around when Will remembered he still had his jacket. "Wait, your jacket." It was a simple thick grey hoodie. 

Ryan turned back to face Will "keep it for now." He leaned into will slowly and both of their hearts skipped a beat as they kissed. When they pull away ryan laugh a little to himself. "You taste like coke" he told Will. "See you tomorrow?" 

Will, still stubbed from their kiss replies with a stuttering "yea, for sure."

"Awesome." Ryan said as he walked off.

Those last few moments played over in his head. A secret only him and ryan will know. And his brother who saw the whole thing from his window.

When he walked in, he was greeted with a dark house with only the light from Jonathan's room. He walked to his room, door wide open with his brother on the bed reading magazines. 

"Hey Jonathan." Will said 

"Hey Will. You're back early! Nancy called saying you left. Is everything ok?" 

Will knew he could trust his brother. They had each others backs until the end "I'm fine, really." He reassured his brother "can I tell you something, something serious?" He asked nervously.

Jonathan closed his magazine "of course, is everything ok?" He could tell Will was nervous. And he was. But that didnt stop will. He told Jonathan almost everything from when he told mike he was gay to ryan helping him. The kiss could stay private though. When he finished Jonathan saw a tear run down his face.  
Talk through radio  
Brings coke  
Bro wont let Ryan see will  
Will calls ryan  
Ryan comes back  
Meets brother  
Go get ice cream at scoops  
Watch movie  
Graffiti w Ryan's friends and will  
Police  
11 watches it go down  
Walk in woods  
Make out session  
Girls talk to will  
Dustin tries to talk to will  
Dustin's fine w ryan


End file.
